A Fortunate Holiday
by RiceKrispies34
Summary: A Quiglet Christmas One-Shot


It was Christmas Eve and now that they were all free from Count Olaf they could finally have their first proper Christmas in what seemed like an eternity.

They had all gone out a few days earlier and cut down the perfect tree together (Sunny did most of the cutting).

Violet, Klaus, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley all sat around the fireplace, the snowstorm outside showed no signs of letting up. Sunny was already asleep in her room.

Klaus and Isadora were cuddled up on the leather chair, reading some book, while Violet was sandwiched between Quigley and Duncan on the couch.

Isadora whispered something into Klaus's ear causing them to smile uncontrollably.

Klaus wrapped his arms around Isadora, kissing her quite passionately.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Violet said rolling her eyes.

"Shall we?" Klaus said with a wink.

"Let's," Isadora replied causing their siblings to roll their eyes in disgust.

The two lovers ran off to Klaus's bedroom leaving the two male Quagmire triplets alone with Violet.

"They are so repulsive sometimes," Violet said once they were out earshot.

"Most of the time," Quigley chimed.

"They aren't that bad," Duncan said defending Klaus and his sister.

"You're right," Quigley said. "They're way worse."

"Maybe you're just jealous Quigley," Duncan snapped.

"Believe me, Duncan, I have zero interest in girls right now."

"Really?" Violet said raising an eyebrow, causing Quigley's face to turn a deep pink shade.

"Zero interest Quigley?" Duncan asked sarcastically bursting into hysterics.

"Not funny Duncan." Quigley reached over Violet, giving his brother a punch in the gut

"Oh yes it sure is Quigley," Duncan retorted with a slightly harder punch.

Within moments Quigley and Duncan were in a little-more-angry-and-aggressive-than-normal brother fight.

Violet tried unsuccessfully at first to break up the fight between the two brothers, taking a couple knuckles herself.

But the boys were pretty predictable in their motions, so after a few attempts, she was finally able to get between them.

"GUYS STOP IT! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING OVER SOME STUPID- AAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WERE FIGHTING OVER. YOU'RE BOTH BEING SO BRAINLESS!"

"Whatever," Duncan said grabbing a book sitting in the chair that was previously occupied by Isadora and Klaus. While Violet and Quigley day back on the couch staring into the fire.

Ten minutes past when Duncan fell asleep in the chair with his book half open on his lap.

"You okay Quigley?" Violet asked breaking the silence still looking at the fire.

"I'm fine Violet I just—"

"Shhh," Violet said turning her head, their faces inches apart. "I understand."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

His lips were softer than she'd expected, but if you'd told her only 20 minutes earlier that she'd would be kissing Quigley Quagmire, she probably would've called you crazy.

While their tongues explored one another Violet noticed a tent forming in Quigley's pants,

"I see you got a little problem there," she said looking down at his crotch.

For the second time,e that night Quigley's face got really hot. "I-I I'm so—,

Before Quigley could stammer out the words, Violet dropped to the floor in front of Quigley.

She pulled down his pajama bottoms exposing his 4-inch semi-hard cock.

She started stroking it slowly, feeling Quigley harden to his full 7 inches under her fingers before taking half of it into her mouth.

Violet twirled her tongue around the head of his dick, as she tried to take more of it inside her mouth.

She almost had all of it buried in her mouth when she gagged, forced to come off of his cock.

Apparently unfazed, Violet Continued to work on Quigley's dick. It took a few more tries but before long she had the whole thing down her throat. She wasn't satisfied with that though, she quickly began to try to take Quigley's balls inside as well.

As much as Violet tried to stuff Quigley's balls into her mouth alongside his member, she was very much unsuccessful. Instead Violet resorted to just playing with them with her hand.

Quigley's breathing intensified alerting Violet that he was close.

Not wanting their fun to end too soon Violet stopped her blowjob much to the chagrin of Quigley.

She put her finger on his lips, stopping his complaining.

"It's time for the real fun," she whispered into his ear as she straddled his waist.

"But. Violet. We can't. Not with. He pointed his head at Duncan.

"Relax Quigley, we both know your brother is an extremely deep sleeper. Unless," Violet looked away from Quigley. "You don't want me."

"No no no nooo." I want to more than anything believe me but shouldn't we at least do it in your room just the two of us alone?"

"You're right, my room then?"

"Ok," Quigley replied pulling his pajama pants back up.

They shared a quick kiss before running off to Violet's bedroom leaving a snoring Duncan alone with the Christmas tree and the dying fire.

Once they were inside Violet's room they jumped onto the bed, eager to continue.

They ripped off their Pajamas, throwing them into the Corner of the room. Quigley lay down on his back on the bed and watched as Violet crawled over him.

Quigley carefully lowered Violet onto his cock.

Violet slowly started bouncing up and down along Quigley's long shaft.

She started to bounce up and down his cock.

"Oh Violet," Quigley moaned as he could feel her hands grabbing onto his chest and his eyes watched her boobs bounce up and down.

Quigley had fantasized about this for months, and now it was happening he was having sex with Violet.

Quigley pushed Violet off him and onto the bed, crawling on top of her. He lowered his head till their noses touched. Violet smiled before Quigley kissed her passionately.

He reached down and grabbed his dick guiding it to Violet's pussy.

"What are you waiting for Quigley?" Violet demanded. "Put it back in me!"

Quigley obliged, slowly putting his length deep into Violet's pussy once more.

He sat up a bit on his knees, cupping both of her breasts as he slid his member in and out of Violet's wet pussy.

"Aahhh, yes, faster Quigley! Please. Oh yeah!"

Quigley quickened his thrusts, shoving his cock balls deep inside her pussy.

"You're so big, it feels so good," she moaned again, lost in the feeling. "You feel so good inside of me, Quigley. It's so fucking good, don't ever stop."

"Okay," Quigley whispered into her ear as he squeezed Violet's breasts harder.

He loved the feel of her perky breasts, but he wanted more. Quigley, not slowing his thrusts started to suck on her boobs.

"Yes, Quigley! Just like that! Ugghhh you're so good!"

Violet heard Quigley moan indicating he was close. She wrapped her legs around his body not letting him pull out.

"I-I'm gonna, ahhh C-Cuuuum!" He fell carefully on top for Violet, squeezing her left boob, while kissing her yet again

Violet felt his dick spasm and his cum shooting deep inside her pussy.

"Merry Christmas Quigley."

"Merry Christmas Violet."

They cuddled up under the covers and fell asleep.


End file.
